Nonwoven laying apparatuses designed as crosslaying devices, which fold a delivered fibrous web with a laying device and deposit it on a discharge path of a discharging conveyor, which runs transversely or obliquely to the feeding direction, while a multilayer nonwoven is formed, are known from practice. The discharging conveyor is moving during the deposit of the fibrous web, so that the different layers of fibrous web form layer edges extending in a zigzag pattern in the nonwoven.